


Car Ride

by HappilyEverAfter217



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016), j - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyEverAfter217/pseuds/HappilyEverAfter217
Summary: Back seat smut with Joker and Harley.  PWOP mostly.





	Car Ride

Harley braided her hair for the 3rd time that day.  Watching the clock it was only 5pm.  Arkham was dull, drab, and cramping her style.  She had only been there a week so far but it had already been plenty.  Pretending she had gum she blew a few fake bubbles, and continuously chewed it.  Even gum was forbidden in this God forsaken rat hole.  Her cell had been especially designed for her.  Not interaction was needed for anything she had her own shower, and bed.  It was far from anyone else's cell as she had been known before to talking cellmates into helping her escape as well as guards.  She was stunningly beautiful, and even though Joker had messed her up on the inside her looks still had quite the effect on people.  

She grabbed a nearby novel off her desk, it was kind of like Pride and Prejudice.  Except it had a lot more sex and took place in modern time.  It was about the 15th time she had read it but options were limited.  It took about her tenth stay in Arkham for them to realize she needed special attention.  No guard interaction and only a woman could bring her meals.  She tried to make her jump suit as cute as she could.  Tying the top in the middle to show a little cleavage and her toned belly.  She had roled the pants to be tight around her but and not hang in rolls on her feet.  

The longest she had ever been in this place was 3 months, and that was only because her Puddin was in here with her.  He was always kept in a different cell about as far away from her as possible.  

A week before Batman showed up at their club No Laughing Matter and quickly took charge.  Joker's thugs did their best to keep him at bay but they failed miserably.  Harley took a near by wine bottle and hit Batman over the head with it.  He turned around and growled at her.  Harley laughed as he grabbed her by the wrists.  She quickly flipped over backwards using his chest as a push off.  She landed out of his reach and proceeded to kick his legs out from under him.  With one more kick she hit him square in the jaw.  Her dress was barely there to begin with but after this quarall nothing was left to the imagination.  Attempting one more blow while he was down Batman grabbed her leg and through her down.  Quickly Harley got back on her feet, Batman did the same.  Harley then grabbed a nearby folding chair and tossed it at Batman.  Batman shielded his face with his forearm.  She ran towards him throwing her fists and with that he clasped a handcuff around her.  All she wanted was time for her Puddin to get away and she had succeeded in that.  For as horrible as they were to her at Arkham they were ten times worse to him.  

It would take Joker a few days to find new recruitment as the old ones had seen their last days.  Failure to do your duty had but only one punishment.  Suddenly a shot rang out then another then another.  Harley peeked through her cell window to see what was taking place.  Screams echoed throughout the hall as did more gunfire.  She went and sat on her bed, grinning from ear to ear.  Hearing someone at the door she quietly waited.  The door opened and through it came her green haired prince.  

"Puddin! Harley said excitedly.  "Did you think I forgot about you Harls?"  He smiled the light gleaming off his metallic teeth.  

She hugged him, putting her head into his chest.  Joker turned to leave and Harley followed behind.  With the men clearing the way, they made their way outside.  Out front was Joker's purple metallic limo.  Inside the driver had a purple suit and hat to match.  The alarms rang out in Arkham, but they were long gone.

  "I missed you so much Mr.J, that place is just awful."  She pouted in a devilish way.  "How much did you miss me?"  He said playfully.  

Harley rubbed the growing form in his pants.  She kissed him hard, like her husband coming back from war.  Harley took of her pants leaving only her panties behind.  She straddled him kissing him again and again.  His tongue explored her mouth as she ran her fingers through his hair.  He was incredibly hard now.  She debated pressing the privacy button on the limo but she liked everyone to know who she belonged to.  Harley made her way out of his lap and onto her knees.  With one kinky little grin she unzipped his pants.  He watched her, studied her every move.  She pulled his cock out, finding her self extremely wet from their current predicament.  Harley licked the head of his cock and she stroked his shaft.  Making sure her teeth occasionally grazed it.  He squirmed at the sudden jolts of pleasure.  Swirling her tongue around she took as much of him as she could into her mouth.  Harley pushed her self to the limit depriving herself of air just to please him.  Joker pressed the back of her head overwhelmed by pleasure.  He threw his head back and mouth partly open.  She could do things to him that no one else could.  She saw him in a vulnerable state that no one ever did. Licking his shaft on her way back up, she grinned up at him.  She removed her panties, and reached her hand down to feel the moisture that pooled there.  Joker watched as she played herself, rubbing back and forth.  Harley closed her eyes and sighed before making her way back on to his lap.  She put her wet fingers into his mouth letting him taste what he did to her.  

Grabbing his cock with her hand she played with it against her entrance before slowly sinking down.  Once filled to the brim she began to slowly move.  At first she rocked before continuing with an up and down motion.  Harley closed her eyes overwhelmed by how good it feeled to br with him.  Joker groaned his cock fit so tightly inside her, the sensation was amazing.  He knew he wouldn't last much longer and took his right two fingers to rub her clit.  Harley let out a squeak followed by a moan of pleasure.  She came clamping tight around him.  The pressure was too much and he quickly followed behind.  His seed shot into her, partially running down her leg.  Harley kissed him once more.  Taking a moment for him to soften inside her.  He slowly pulled himself from her, breathing heavy from the exertion.  Weak in the knees Harley melted into the seat beside him.  The driver looked back at them with a smile on his face.  "We are 5 minutes away sir."  He said before returning to look at the road.  Harley melted into Joker's shoulder and closed her eyes.


End file.
